


An Advantage To Yield

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunk Texting, Greg is persistent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: Sometimes, the lead-up to the second time is more difficult than the first. Thankfully, Greg can be quite persistent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work, writer's block, and a cold are holding back my other fics. Thank god for random plot bunnies!

**You know, it’d help if you’d jus tell me if you’re avoiding me or not. Then I’d know if tryin to contact you is even worth it.**

****

****

**_Good evening to you as well, Lestrade._ **

****

**He speaks! So texting is what wrks with you, then? Wish I hadn’ wasted time leaving you mesages.**

****

**_A multitude of them in the past few hours, it seems._ **

****

**Im bored. And lonly. Been thinkng about you alot.**

**_May I hazard a guess from the state of your spelling and add drunk to that list as well?_ **

****

**Rude.**

**Okay, a bit, yeah.**

**_You should get some sleep, Lestrade._ **

**Or yu could come over.**

**_I don’t think so._ **

**Was that night realy that bad?**

**_That’s not the point._ **

****

****

**Was it?**

**Mycroft?**

**_No._ **

****

****

**_No, it was exceptional._ **

****

**Yeah?**

**_Yes._ **

**Come over.**

****

**_Unfortunately, I’m indisposed at the moment._ **

****

****

**Liar. Stop overthnkng everythig and get yor arse over here, you posh git.**

**_Now you’re just being childish._ **

****

**Come on Mycoft.**

**Plese?**

**Oh what, now your ignorin me?**

**Myyyyyccccccc**

**MycMycMyc**

**Myc**

**Myc**

**Myc**

**Hang on, someons at the dor**

 

 “Oh hey, it worked.”

 

“Lestrade, I am this close to blocking your number.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“And you assume this why?”

 

“Cause now I know you fancy me.”

 

“…You’re insufferable.”

 

“And you love it.”

 

“That’s not the word I would use.”

 

“Come on. You could have blocked me already. Or ignored me. Or not shown up at all.”

“You said you were lonely. Perhaps I was feeling charitable.”

 

“That’s not the word I would use. Nice of you, either way.”

 

“You’re rather close right now.”

 

“Just saying hi. I’ve missed you, Mycroft.”

 

“…You have?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Jesus, haven’t I made that obvious by now?”

 

“Well, I suppose you are being quite… affectionate.”

 

“Hmmm… God, you smell good. Glad you’re here. Now you can stay for the night.”

 

“I… My schedule tomorrow is-“

 

“Obviously not that important if you haven’t already said no.”

 

“You’re inebriated, Lestrade.”

 

“Not quite. Need at least two more beers for that, I think. I’m definitely feeling comfortable though. And overly confident.”

 

“This isn’t appropriate. Your judgment is impaired right now. I’d be taking advantage of you.”

 

“Oh, aren’t you sweet, protecting my honor. Let’s just be clear, I’m not so far gone that I don’t know exactly what I’m doing, so no worries on that end. Plus, you’ve got it the wrong way round. I’m the one taking advantage.”

 

“Greg-”

 

“Say it the other way.”

 

“…Gregory.”

 

“Thanks. Always loved you saying my name like that, all posh and proper. Something special about it. Makes me want to hear more of you.”

 

“You… what?”

 

“You were so bloody quiet the first time, like you were afraid someone might catch us. Though there was something I did that made you-“

 

“Ah!”

 

“There it is. God, I’ve been imagining what I could do to you to hear more of that. Bet you’d shout the roof down if I worked you up just right.”

 

“T-that would be somewhat ill-advised...”

 

“Really? Cause I think it’d be hot as hell.”

 

“That’s-ngh! Christ!”

 

“Stay. Please stay. Say yes.”

 

“Gregory...ah…”

 

“What?”

 

“Just…”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“…Take me to bed. Please.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever you want, Myc.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my dialogue-only fics are usually stream of consciousness ideas that pop up in my head every so often. I think I also like to use them as palate cleansers between my regular fics. I think that's why they're often a bit sillier.


End file.
